The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an environmental information aggregating and analyzing apparatus and method for transmitting information on an environmental aspect matching the conditions of a transmission destination.
A conventional server-client type computer system is, for example, an environmental information aggregating and analyzing system such as described in JP-A-2004-62471 (see paragraphs [0037] to [0040], FIGS. 9 and 10). The environmental information aggregating and analyzing system described in JP-A-2004-62471 is an information processing system which processes environmental information and can deal with a design change flexibly without changing a program, by changing definition information stored in each database.
In the information processing system dealing environmental information, information on works such as environment management, environment accounts, and chemical substance management is information on an aspect (environmental aspect) defined in ISO14001. Namely, the information is “factors of products/activities/services of each organization”. There are a wide variety of aspects in various fields, including quantities of use/dump/storage of chemical substances, the number of claims made by nearby inhabitants, costs of environmental circle events, a recycle quantity of shipped products, the occurrence number of labor accidents and the like, and there are a variety of names and units.